broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene
Selene, '''full name Selene Averill, is one of the major protagonists in the roleplay series and the love interest of Phynex. She is a member of the elite forces of the Hunter's Society, considered by some to be the deadliest in her generation. Once a child prodigy, she is one of the youngest hunters to complete her training and get promoted to the upper rankings before she reached her teens. She is also the second youngest in the hunter generations to accomplish a contract with a high-ranked demon. Appearance She has straight silver-white hair that reaches past her waist, usually tied up in a ponytail during her work and kept out of her face with simple black pins. The best description for her hair would be 'moonlight', which connects to her name - it is straight, silky, and fine, often with a luminescent shine. Selene has pale skin and delicate, feminine features, not far from what you would expect from the fairy tales. She's been described as being strikingly beautiful, with her eyes being her highlighting feature - they're the first feature that draws the eyes to her face, with an unusual color that seems to shift from dark blue-violet, violet, and purples in different mixtures and hues, depending on the lighting. She's quite tall, standing at 5'7" (170 cm) with a slender body, a small waist, gently flared hips and long legs. Her cup size is C. She has quite the toned body due to her work, though it isn't evident at first glance to most due to her natural slenderness and graceful limbs. She is mostly guessed as just past eighteen. Her skin is very light, with a creamy complexion, and soft and smooth all over. The only scar on her body is from one mission gone horribly wrong, a long and winding silvery cut that starts from her left hip and reaches around her back diagonally to her right side. It's barely visible to most eyes due to her pale skin. Selene makes a point not to keep scars because it catches unwanted attention, and to portray normalcy to the society - it's not good if your appearance gives away hints to your work. Her hands are soft and free of calluses, with soft skin and well-maintained nails. The hands of an aristocrat, or a lady, as most would have said, no one would ever expect those same hands to expertly wield several knives or use swords to go in for the kill. Nothing much has really changed since she was fifteen, unless you count her matured body and height. She was 5'4" (162 cm) in the start of Embers, but inherited her father's tall genes, and as such grew to 5'8" in the time between 15 to 18 years of age. She has her contract symbol tattooed on the small of her back, a symbol she chose with her demon partner. Selene favors dark colors when it comes to her clothing, usually a selection of dark blues, greys, and blacks. She also likes the color violet when it's not during work. The huntress prefers to wear black fingerless gloves when she's working, as well as a black coat, a fit black shirt and either tight, but flexible, pants or shorts. She wears black leather boots most of the time, unless she has to wear a dress or formal clothes. Personality The Huntress tends to come off as aloof and distant towards others; she tends to keep quiet about herself and her life. But when she does speak, it's usually blunt and catches a lot of people off guard. She's well spoken and eloquent when she wants to be, but she doesn't like dancing around topics. She is often calm in the face of crisis and faces her battles unfazed, even when the odds are stacked against her. She is calm and confident, and has a sure hand in commanding people about when she has to. Her composure rarely ever falters, and she is very hard to read - she's very good at concealing anything from her expressions. She is seen as a fair leader, not openly showing judgement or opinion towards others, and listens fairly to both sides. People also see her as unnervingly intuitive and astute, rarely missing anything from their words and expressions, and also being able to read underneath their words. Selene tends to speak softly, she never raises her voice unless it's something urgent or she manages to get upset enough - which would take a lot of work to accomplish. Her amusement is shown through small, barely there smiles, a quirk of her lips, or slightly raised eyebrows. Sometimes, faint smirks can be seen, and she would let a little of her amusement show in her voice. Her sense of humor is mostly dry and sarcastic, with a taste for irony. The side Selene rarely shows anyone is much softer, more vulnerable. She has her own insecurities and worries about life, and she would rarely share them with anyone. She's actually quite affectionate, though she prefers to be much more subtle about it than most. There was a time she was unused to affection or friendliness from others, and she used to have flustered and embarrassed reactions in those times. She still has vestiges of that shyness, but it's not as obvious or as bad as before. She prefers to hide her feelings and not speak of them, especially the negative ones like grief and sadness, and preoccupy herself with her work to keep her mind off things. Push her too hard, and she'll lash out, though she'll apologize - haltingly - afterwards and regret her own actions. She likes to think she's cynical and knows much about the world, but she's still young and she still has her own hopes and dreams, though she tries not too hope too much - experience has taught her not to. She cares about people, but she also dislikes certain types that assume and assume without ever trying to get to know someone - she hates those types. She likes to plan ahead, and doesn't like going in without at least knowing a little about what she is going to face. The huntress is also aware of society's expectations and rumors about her, and she is a little scornful of this fact - not that she openly shows it. She's just grown cynical of the society that expected much of her, but also tends to hate and envy - those are useless, petty feelings in her mind and they're wasting a lot of time. But at the same time, she does want to reach out to others - it's just difficult in her position, since she's usually an intimidating - and seemingly infallible - character in society's eyes, unless it's her close friends, which are few. A lot is expected of her, and she does feel an obligation to at least try to achieve them - but only for her father and loved ones. She has times where she reaches the point of overworking herself, but tries to cut back to keep others from worrying about her. The huntress is very perceptive of other people's feelings and their reactions, but that doesn't necessarily mean she is good at dealing with them - quite the opposite, in fact. Some things she says might come off as hurtful or insensitive, so she always tries to take care with what she is going to say. And sometimes, it's just really hard for her to understand or care about things people normally make a fuss about. She also tends to be oblivious to a few glaringly obvious things - or is she? Sometimes, she notices or gets a feeling that there is something more behind it, but she either chooses not to acknowledge it or subconsciously fears that trying to confront it will hurt the other person. Her playful side is much more mischievous than one would give her credit for, though this side is quite rare. Selene does like to tease or mock someone, but not with ill intent - usually just to poke fun at them or get a reaction. Abilities The young Huntress had been extraordinarily gifted in fighting and demon hunting since she was very young. Now she has grown into most of her skills, able to weaponize even Killing Intent if she has the drive and the determination to do it. Due to her vast repertoire of skills related to weapons, killing, hunting and assassination - along with her aptitude with almost every bladed weapon, and improvisation with things around her she has been called The Perfect Killer or The Huntress. Not a very good title, but it gives people an idea of what she is like - her last title is Aristocratic Assassin, alluding to her Averill family lineage. '''Strengths Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Combat * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Reflexes * Enhanced Flexibility * Supernatural Dexterity * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Balance * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Senses Enhanced Marksmanship * Enhanced Gunmanship Weapon Improvisation Weapon Proficiency - particularly with knives, daggers, swords and a lot of bladed implements. * Enhanced Dagger Skill Enhanced Assassination * Weakness Detection * Critical Impact Stealth Tactics * Camouflage * Shadow Camouflage Enhanced Stealth * Tracking Evasion * Hunting Intuition * Intuitive Aptitude * Shadow Camouflage Trapping Intuition Killing Intent Spiritual Awareness Aura Reading - not to a mastered degree, though she has a measure of skill in it. * Aura Shifting Psychic Shield Inscriptive Magic Spell Casting - binding and/or paralyzing spells against demons. * Binding Magic * Body Immobilization * Paralysis Inducement [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chain_Creation Chain Creation] - Selene's fae ancestry has let her evolve her binding magic to form chains made purely out of magical energy, fed by her will and her magic. * Chain Manipulation - she's able to weaponize her chains and use them to constrict or bind around her opponents, pinning them down for her to deal out her attacks with her guns or her other weapons. Selene can also extend or retract the length of her chains, and can create a number of chains that she can lift or manipulate to move around her. Weaknesses Her fighting style focuses on speed, flexibility, and stealth along with her bladed weapons and gun handling. While she's not physically weak, a few strong blows can overpower or overwhelm her if she doesn't evade them. Because of her quarter-fae heritage she got from her mother, Selene is weak to demonic taint and miasma, as well as dark magic. Character Relationships Major Characters Phynex A fire demon hailing from Phantisamine, the hottest place in the demon underworld. He is Selene's contract demon and love interest. He was summoned to the human plane by Selene on her fifteenth birthday, managing to get him to agree to form a contract with her. The fire demon surprised the young huntress by asking not for wealth, or for power or money, or anything else that demons would normally have asked to get out of a contract. He asked for her companionship, and so there partnership started in Embers. Selene initially saw the fire demon as a rather curious and ignorant individual in terms of knowing how the world works, someone she has to teach and keep from getting into trouble. He surprised her with his flashes of insight during times when he is the one to stop her from making a rash or inconsiderate decision, the very first time being on their first day. Gradually, because of Phynex's kind albeit clumsy way of treating her, she began to see him as more of an equal and a friend. The fire demon had a tendency to unknowingly worry or fluster her, but she learned to suspect him less and less as she started to see his motives were genuinely well-meaning. Despite their rather pleasant friendship and companionship, they have had their share of fights and arguments due to some of their clashing beliefs and ideals. Selene once thought of Phynex as someone too idealistic and honorable to survive in the 'harshness' of the world, until he reminded her that he was the one who grew up in one of the harshest places in Hell. She also learned to stop underestimating her partner upon seeing his more vicious sides. The young Selene had the beginnings of a crush on her older partner in Embers ever since the Lumist arc, but she didn't know her own feelings or how to act on them, hence her more passive approach towards him as their relationship progressed. The fire demon showed a great deal of care towards her, treating her protectively, but she was for a time unconvinced of what he saw her as. Whether he saw her as someone mature enough to foster a relationship with him, or whether he saw her as someone childish and someone he just protects, she had her doubts but was determined to go through with it. In Broken Contracts, ever since Phynex's false 'death', her partner's disappearance changed her. Colder, and much more assertive, Selene is more ruthless in getting what she wants. Whether this is a good change or not has yet to be seen, but she has also become a much better leader. At times both a leader and an antisocial person, she surrounds herself with people she can tolerate or regards as 'friends', but never lets them in too close. She is startled and shaken at the discovery that Phynex is still alive - and as the one considered the hunters' worst opponent - CEO of the Phoenix Industries. Jasper Bailey Jasper is Selene's childhood friend. Having met since they were very young, the young girl saved him as a child from an attack on demons once he got separated from his then-alive father on a visit outside of their home. Ever since then, the young Bailey has gravitated more or less to his 'savior' and they eventually became friends, Jasper seeking her out more first until she started visiting him back. Jasper's father encouraged the friendship between them when he was still alive, taking the young Bailey out to visit Selene at her father's home. Eventually, though, the visits to the Averill estate became less and less as Selene started doing the visiting instead for her friend's safety. She considers Jasper her first true and closest friend, and is one of the only people she lets down her guard with in private. Knowing each other since they were children, Selene and Jasper are very in-tune with each other's feelings and personalities, even if the huntress' taciturn and sometimes callous personality frustrates her gentler friend. She always causes him to worry, despite her trying not to. On her part, Selene is fiercely protective of her first friend. He is one of her main motivations to work hard and rise through the ranks so quickly as a hunter, all to protect her friend. They are very close, and Jasper thinks that if it weren't for her meeting with Phynex, they might have eventually become more than just friends. He had feelings for Selene since childhood, but she hasn't made any indication of returning anything more than platonic feelings for him. Millia Millia was first introduced to a young Selene Averill and her partner in Embers as a simple but kind cafe waitress in the neutral area of Nora City. Being the kind of person she was, Selene did not at first know what to make of someone like Millia, who seemed kind and accepting of all humans and demons who stepped inside her cafe. Eventually, the huntress warmed up to Millia, who welcomed her and Phynex with open arms and even well-placed advice. Selene was surprised at the wisdom and intelligence that Millia sometimes showed, since the demoness was often kind and easygoing, almost soft. Due to these glimpses of something more from the older girl, Selene began to suspect that there was something more to Millia. She never anticipated, though, that their good 'friend' was in reality a Crowned Demon, the exiled princess of rumor and that she would overturn the tables against Cornelia's rebellion, saving both the humans and the hunters in Nora City. Because of this revelation, Selene is currently unsure of her standing with the Demon Princess, and if the Millia she had come to know was the true Millia. Despite this, Selene is willing to work with Millia, as long as her motives align with the hunters' and humans' wellbeing. The only thing that she personally has trouble understanding is why Millia and her leader would order her to leave Nora, and she worries about what could be done to Phynex. Kasimir Cornelia The Huntress and the Spider Queen never regarded each other as anything more than enemies and hindrances, to begin with. Ever since Embers, when W.E.B. began to make moves on the many cities, not just Nora City, the hunters have looked upon Cornelia with anger and disdain. Selene herself has reason to fight or even kill Cornelia for her movements endangering Jasper Bailey, someone under her protection. After the revelation that Phynex was the Phoenix CEO and even once Cornelia's lover in the three years they were apart, Selene is holding back her own feelings on the matter, choosing to focus on rekindling her relationship with Phynex. After Cornelia's rebellion and attempt to take over Nora City in Broken Contracts, Selene's animosity to her has gotten worse. Despite this, she is holding back on her own wants and feelings, choosing to keep a neutral impression towards the Spider Queen and believing that showing any sort of reaction would only worsen things. Selene is determined not to let her personal disputes or feelings get in the way of her work, and this applies to Cornelia, even after what she had done to her and Phynex. Should she face Cornelia though, Selene's feelings are clear. "You had better be thankful I didn't get to you, and that you are under my godfather's protection." '' Minor Characters Asher Averill Asher is her father, and was her guardian until she moved out of his estate into her own apartment at a young age. Both being naturally quiet and stoic, at first glance the two don't seem to share a close bond as father and daughter. In Embers, Selene wasn't sure of how close she was with her father. Due to the death of Soleil, Selene's mother not long after her birth, life has been hell for Asher. He never quite got over mourning his wife, something that carried over to raising his daughter. His daughter in return believed that he never quite saw her, only seeing Sol. Despite this, they develop a much closer bond as Selene grows up into her own self as a huntress. Asher shows suspicion and concern upon first learning of her and Phynex, even going so far as to point his shotgun into Phynex's face at their first meeting. Even if they never talk much, Asher displays his own concern for his daughter through making sure her fire demon partner wouldn't hurt her. Initially, he didn't approve much of Phynex's feelings for his much younger daughter, but eventually gave his approval. After Phynex's 'death', father and daughter were able to understand each other more due to both losing a loved one. Selene visits him at least once a month, checking up on her father's wellbeing despite believing that her father would be fine even without her visiting. Selene respects him very much, and sees him as one of the people she could go to for advice. Being the strongest Averill and hunter for many generations, Asher is one who his own daughter looks up to and strives to become as good as. Jeanne Duval When Selene first met the assassination and tracking specialty squad assigned to her, the huntress was the first to notice how Jeanne Duval seemed completely out of place among the mostly battle-hardened and trained demon hunters. Jeanne was one of the youngest, closest in age to the young and as of yet unproven Commander that would take over them. Even if a lot of older members doubted, challenged, and resented Selene at first, Jeanne was one of the few people to treat the huntress considerately, even if she was mostly too timid to approach her in the beginning. For her part, Selene's observations of Jeanne reminded her of her old friend, Belinda. She soon came to realize, though, that the similarities only ran on the surface. Jeanne Duval had her own traits unique to her, and a different style and method of healing compared to Belinda. And unlike Belinda, who treated her more as younger sister, Jeanne and Selene were closer in age. The healer's seemingly frail and innocent nature was proven true as she was only recruited for her mastery in healing magic, something that Selene began to rectify when the healer nearly got fatally hurt in one of their hunts. The Huntress began helping Jeanne develop her own personal style of defense, focused purely on magic, emphasizing Jeanne's refined control of her magic. Eventually, Jeanne and Selene got to know the others who became core members of the group - Azalea, Kieran, and Liam. During the last disastrous 'hunt' of their squad, Jeanne and another member were left behind in the forest where the hunters ended up being the ones hunted. Most of the other members were already fatally injured or dead, but despite the odds, Selene Averill came back for Jeanne. The two were taken captive, Selene protecting the healer and directing her to run or escape if she was unable to make an escape route for both of them. Despite managing to get out of captivity and reunite with their team, Selene fell into one of the demons' attacks after pushing Jeanne out of the way, gaining the distinctive white scar running diagonally across her back, unable to completely heal despite the healer's attempts due to the miasma poisoning that nearly took the squad leader's life. After this, the huntress knew that Jeanne felt immensely guilty over the injury, but they never openly mention it between the two of them. In the end, Selene had won over the healer's complete loyalty, giving her a purpose and a specialty other than just being a weak healer, and Selene had gained a new friend. Liam Cavanagh Azalea Michel Kieran Driscoll Orion Even if both don't openly acknowledge it, Selene and Orion share a sibling-like bond, one fostered over their shared love of books and knowledge. Orion often offers wise or practical advice to Selene in matters both work and interpersonal relationships, displaying a surprising amount of knowledge regarding people. He is also the one who listens the most to Selene's concerns about her relationship with Phynex, and was one of the first to gain an inkling of the huntress' feelings toward her own partner. Because of his own feelings for Jared, his partner, their similar situations also cause them to have deeper understanding of each other, and a silent promise to support the other in times of need. The two often visit or meet up with each other to spar or discuss books and other topics in Embers, much to Phynex's jealousy. Orion was one of the people Phynex was suspicious of, due to the fire demon's feelings for the huntress, despite the shadow demon merely seeing Selene as someone to help and bond with. When Orion disappeared for over a year with Jared before the beginning of Broken Contracts, Selene was one of the people saddened by their disappearance. The huntress would wonder about their whereabouts and wellbeing from time to time, but believed that Jared and Orion could take care of themselves. As much as she wished to help them in some way, her duties and her work at the time couldn't let her do anything for them. Aidan Kingsley Jet and Franco Two enemy demon businessmen who worked under Cornelia, Selene had already known about the wolf brothers even before her unpleasant encounter with them in the Spider Queen's party. The Huntress had already proved a large threat and an obstacle to Cornelia and the brothers' plans, with her work often interfering with their plans and her often killing off their employees and spies. The brothers had spoken hatefully of her even if they had never seen her in person before that one event. Ironically, once they had met Selene as 'Weiss' the ice fairy, the two seemingly fell in infatuation - or a twisted form of lust - with her. Selene for her part only thinks of the two as enemies to be dealt with if she had to, and only started to feel disgust and anger during the party when she got snatched up by them as their courtesan. She knew of their intentions to hurt her for their own pleasure, the idea resulting in her hidden disdain for them and alertness whenever their hands near her. Franco had broken into Phynex's penthouse to steal some of the fire demon's files and plans, and also to capture Selene as a courtesan. The two fought and were at a stalemate, Selene trying not to reveal that she was the Huntress and downplaying her own abilities. She fought him all the way up into Phynex's room, angering the wolf demon at the physical evidence of her night with the fire demon up until Phynex himself appeared. Franco was then captured and held for interrogation, Selene participating or advising Phynex on how to torture him. During Cornelia's invasion, Selene once again encountered one half of the wolf brothers, this time Jet. The wolf demon was stunned at first to learn that the 'courtesan' they had been lusting after was in fact no other than the Huntress they loathed, but he quickly resolved to take her down by whatever means necessary. The wolf had her surrounded with the rest of his fellow wolf demons before tackling her and biting on her shoulder, 'killing' Selene and allowing the beginning of what would be Phynex's insane rampage throughout the city later. Trivia * Her talents are piano playing and ice skating. * Her hobbies are reading and walking around the city with Phynex. * She dislikes people like Kasimir but if she has to work with them to further her work or her goals, she would. * Selene is bad at video games. She used to watch Jasper play when they were children, but she doesn't really like playing it herself. * Unlike Phynex, Selene didn't really have a high tolerance for alcohol. She tended to be unpredictable when tipsy, either becoming more talkative or more violent. In Broken Contracts, she's much better at handling herself after getting used to hard drinking. * The person most on her mind after Phynex is Jasper. '' Gallery SeleneAlternate.jpeg Selene.png Selene2.jpg Selene3.jpg Selene4.jpeg Cover art.png|Selene and Phynex in the first cover art for Broken Contracts Selene4.jpg|15-16 year old Selene with alternate hairstyle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists